


Winter Woes

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Just these two being adorable, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: She really should have left work early, but at least the snow was pretty.





	Winter Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of waiting to post this until a more appropriate time, but I didn't want to just leave it sitting on my PC and collecting dust. That, and it snowed here today! The ground isn't cold so none of it stuck, but it's still early for the first snow. It's so cold now. Bah, I can't wait to go to college where it's warm all year round. I probably wrote Billy being too sweet again, but Rebecca is his princess, after all. Also since it's Halloween I thought it'd be fitting to post something Resident Evil. Not exactly scary, but bah
> 
> I'm still very open towards suggestions for future BillyBecca pieces! My tumblr is macaphonyandcheese if you just want to talk, too :0

Rebecca managed to take another step in the knee-high snow despite the howling wind trying desperately to push her in the other direction. She should have asked to leave work early--they probably would have let her--but the smaller flakes were falling so lightly and were so deceptively pretty at the time that the snow had tricked her into not worrying about getting home. Even when she looked up the forecast, which called for heavier snow around the time she was leaving work. She convinced herself that the weatherman had probably predicted wrong--as he always did--and there was nothing to worry about. Rebecca just wanted to get her work done before she left. And besides, her work was so close to her residence that she wasn't worried about getting home at the time.

Her second mistake wasn't shilling out the dollar to take public transport. It would've been slower given the awful weather, but a least she would have been kept warm and sheltered from the wind. But, she had had some bad experiences with creepers on the public transport in her area when she had taken it (cue the benefits of having a boyfriend who was an ex-marine and was built like one.) She just didn't feeling like dealing with that. The cold weather probably drove all the creepers to warmer holes in the ground, but could have also driven them to the buses. Maybe she should have given the buses the benefit of the doubt and just gone for it, but she didn't exactly want Billy to snap someone in half today.

Her third and final mistake was not having Billy come and pick her up. He would have gladly come to her rescue despite the weather, but she didn't want to feel dependent on him because of her mistake. Besides, she didn't want to risk either of them getting into any sort of accident. She was a strong woman who didn't need to rely on anyone to get home in a raging snowstorm. She had faced hordes of zombies and leeches, she'd survive.

The normally fifteen-minute walk had stretched into half and hour, she guessed, as she was too cold to be bothered to get her phone out of her pocket. She marveled at how the snow that was only an inch when she left had piled up to her shins since then. And while it wasn't particularly cold outside, the constantly blowing wind made a significant dent in the temperature, which left poor Rebecca frozen to the bone. As Rebecca looked around her, she noticed how the city had turned into a bleached ghost town. Not a single soul was seen, as they had all gone into their homes long ago. Not even so much as a car drove down the rode as she trudged through the snow. The streetlights had turned on as a result of the thick layer of clouds that had obscured the sun's light, casting an eerie warm glow as the sky darkened.

Finally, she read the number of her apartment number and sloughed a little quicker through the snow and up the steps to the apartment. She dug into the pocket of her winter coat for her keys, her frozen, little fingers having difficulty locating her desired item. She shakily brought the key up to the lock with numb fingers and fumbled getting it to stick into the lock before she finally shoved it into the keyhole. She turned the key with confidence before opening the door, the wind rudely forcing her into the apartment. She actually had to push back against the door to shut it. Rebecca finally breathed a massive sigh of relief to be out of that horrid weather and into the welcoming warmth of the apartment.

Before she could even start to unbutton her coat she was embraced by two strong arms and warm lips were pressed against her frozen ones. She immediately melted into Billy's touch, giving into the comforting heat he surrounded her with. She pressed herself up against him, trying to absorb as much body heat as possible. The familiar taste of cinnamon and clove flooded her mouth as Billy cupped her cheeks to deepen the kiss.

"I told myself a minute more and I'd go outside to look for you." He murmured as he broke away, stroking his thumbs over her chilled cheeks to warm them.

"I can take care of myself, Billy." Rebecca grinned as she reluctantly drew away from Billy to start removing her coat. Billy noticed just how wet and covered in snow she was. Nearly every centimeter of her had a generous covering of snow. Her hair was wet from the combination of the snow and her body heat.

"Hmm, it seems that I'm mistaken. A snowman that looks just like Rebecca has wandered into my apartment." Rebecca rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut your mouth." She snickered as she tugged off her soaked scarf. Billy drew close to start unbuttoning her coat. He pulled the wet fabric off of her and hung it on the coat hanger before focusing on her gloves. After removing them he rubbed each of her fingers briefly between his thumb and pointer finger, warming them. He took off her earmuffs and cupped his hands over her ears to warm them. Rebecca stood back for a moment and let Billy take off her damp winter gear and warm her frozen body.

"I've got a surprise for you, princess. Close your eyes." Rebecca gave Billy a knowing, cheeky look, but closed her eyes anyways. The next second, she was completely enveloped by a comforting warmth. She let out a satisfied moan as she felt the cold that clung to her body dissolve. She felt like she was melting. She fisted her fingers in the plush fabric of the blanket, pulling it up over her nose and ears. Rebecca kept her eyes closed for a while, savoring the heat emanating from the blanket.

"Cozy?" She peeked up at him over the material of the blanket, amusement dancing her green eyes. She waddled like a penguin to the couch and sat down. He keeled down to remove her boots. He replaced her wet socks with warm ones that had also been popped out of the dryer. She hummed and wiggled her toes, feeling the warmth seep into her skin. 

Billy had fallen into the awful habit of spoiling her lately. He must've gotten his inspiration from the time she came home from work a nearly dive bombed the dryer when she heard the beep and surrounded herself with the warm laundry to warm herself. Whenever he came home before she did, he would make sure to throw a blanket and some socks into the dryer to warm her up once she got home. 

Her eyes lit up with glee as Billy returned from the kitchen with a mug of what she assumed was hot chocolate. Rebecca's eager hands clasped the hot cup. Her fingers happily squeezed the mug, warming faster as a result of it. She got a whiff of the wonderful, chocolaty aroma wafting from the mug, confirming her thoughts. The hot chocolate was topped with a generous amount of whipped cream and marshmallows. She carefully took a sip, being careful not to burn her tongue. She hummed at the hint of caramel.

She looked out the window, glad the snow was outside and she was inside. She shuddered at the thought of having to go back at there again. There had to be at least two more inches of snow on the ground since she had come inside. But she wasn't outside. She warm and cozy, in a blanket, with Billy treating her like a queen. Speaking of Billy, he returned from the kitchen again, a mug of his own hot chocolate. He set it down on the coffee table before speaking.

"Here, you got a little somethin' on your face, dollface." Rebecca expected the gentle swipe of a finger over her face, but instead felt the soft press of his lips against her own. The kiss was brief, Billy breaking away almost the second his lips met hers.

"You don't need excuses to kiss me, Billy." Rebecca smiled, scooting over on the couch to curl up next to Billy. She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers playing the the handle of the mug.

"I was only getting that little bit of whipped cream on your lips," Billy placed a kiss to the top of her head, "honest." She smiled coyly, formulating a proper rebuttal before a savory scent wafted past her nose that she had failed to notice before.

"Mmm, is that dinner?" She asked as Billy put an arm around her.

"Yes, it'll be ready soon." He grabbed his mug off the coffee table and took a sip. Rebecca didn't know what was cooking, but from the way it smelled, it had to be amazing. She soon found herself entranced by the steady fall of the snow. The sky was dark now, the only light coming from the streetlights, giving everything a warm glow. The flakes almost seemed to glitter now, each one finding its own place.

Rebecca always thought that snow was prettier when viewed from the indoors with a cup of hot chocolate, a warm blanket, and someone to share the experience with.


End file.
